battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Knife
For the similar weapons in Battlefield 1943, see bayonet or Type 94 Shin Gunto. A Knife, or known primarily as a Combat Knife or Fighting Knife is a knife designed for military use, specifically for close combat; however, since the end of trench warfare, most military knives have been primarily designed for utility/tool use (clearing foliage, chopping branches for cover, opening ammunition crates, etc.). Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the combat knife is issued to every kit. The allied and axis knives are considered to be different weapons, and as such have different skins. However, they are identical in terms of functions and stats. It should only be used in drastic close-quarters situations where the player runs out of ammo in both their primary weapon and pistol, or when sneaking up on an enemy. It can take between one swipe and four swipes to kill an opponent, depending on where the blows land. Battlefield 1942: The Road to Rome The Combat Knife is issued to the new factions and is replaced by the Bayonet for the Engineer kit's bolt-action rifle, which, when equipped, uses the aim button to thrust. Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII In Battlefield 1942: Secret Weapons of WWII, the Commando knife is a new weapon issued to the Special Air Service and to the Waffen-SS. It replaces the standard combat knife from the base game. The commando knife acts like a normal combat, except they can be thrown with the primary fire key. Each kit comes with five knives. File:BF1942_ALLIED_KNIFE.png|Allied knife File:BF1942_AXIS_KNIFE.png|Axis knife Battlefield Vietnam The Knife is issued to every kit. It will always kill in a single hit. A Combat Knife is issued to the ARVN and USMC, whilst the NVA troops use a Machete and Viet Cong troops use a Plantation Knife. Battlefield 2 The knife is issued to every kit, and can kill in a single hit. Unlike previous games, the combat knife's skin does not change between factions: there is a single game file related to the knife, which is used for all soldiers, rather than multiple for each faction. Battlefield 2142 The BJ-12 Combat Knife is issued to every kit. It kills with a single hit, and a kill will award the player with dogtags. After fifty kills with the knife, a dogtag is attached to the end of it. Aside from aesthetics, it does nothing for gameplay. Battlefield: Bad Company The Kniv-1 combat knife is available for use for every type of kit, and can be used to attack enemies to claim their Dog Tag and break open wooden doors and fences. A hit will result in an assured one hit kill. However, it will probably take about 2 hits to kill friendlies. When pulling out the knife, it will automatically do a first attack. A player can quickly hit the knife button again and there will be two fast swipes which can help in a first close-quarters strike, but only when the player pulls out the Kniv-1. ''Battlefield Heroes In ''Battlefield Heroes members of the Commando Class have the option to use a combat knife as a weapon. The Combat Knife is issued to the Royal Army as well as the National Army. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2's singleplayer, the knife is the first usable weapon in the game, and can be equipped upon three occasions. The first time is after the opening cutscene of Operation Aurora where the player loses their Thompson, the player pulls out the knife and kills a Japanese guard with it. Soon after, the player receives a Type 100 and the combat knife can no longer be equipped. The second time is at the beginning of the mission Upriver, when the player must use the combat knife to quietly take out a sentry at an outpost overlooking a Bolivian Militia base without raising the alarm. The third time it is used is in the beginning of Airborne, where the player is equipped with a combat knife again, this time in order to kill a Russian soldier. The player immediately picks up the soldier's AKS-74U, however, and can no longer equip the knife as a standalone weapon . Throughout most of the campaign, the player can only use the knife in an attack sequence. In multiplayer, the Combat Knife is the standard melee weapon, usable by all kits. It will kill an enemy player in a single strike. It is not a feasible stealth weapon, however, as the player's character may grunt or curse loudly while knifing. The knife is also a useful tool for knocking away certain destructible barriers, such as windows, fences, barbed wire, wooden doors, wooden railings, and many other light physical barriers in the player's path. Using the knife to knock away barriers provides the player with a way to move around more freely without wasting ammunition. When using the knife on an enemy within its range, roughly five feet, it will cause the player to lunge forward against the enemy and perform a stabbing attack. An attack without an enemy target will instead cause the player to slash with the knife. The slash attack is still capable of killing an enemy if the strike connects. Although the lunge makes knife kills more likely, it is still possible for the target to evade the swing by moving away from the attacker. When players knife an enemy player in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, they receive an award called a dogtag. These appear as bronze, silver or golden dogtags with the victim's name written below them. There are also several awards related to knife kills which the player can acquire. The dogtags from all of a player's past victims can be viewed in the Main Menu, providing a running tally of how many individual dogtags players have acquired as well as player-specific ones. Players can kill certain enemies in vehicles, if they are in an exposed position, such as the Quad Bike or both of the boats featured in the game. In an update, the knife's lunging range was reduced. Battlefield Play4Free The Combat Knife returns in Battlefield Play4Free as a weapon issued to every kit. It is the standard and currently only melee weapon in the game. It cannot be equipped, as it works like in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, performing a slash animation when used. The knife always results in a one it kill but, unlike other Battlefield games, it won't reward you with your enemy's dogtag Battlefield 3 In Battlefield 3, the Knife is a melee weapon. Unlike in previous titles, there are different ways to use the combat knife. First, there is a one key-press "Quick-Knife" attack, which is similar in premise to the knife attack in Battlefield: Bad Company 2, but requires two hits to kill a target. It also is not possible to follow up with a second slash as fast as the wieldable knife. Secondly, the knife can be equipped as a weapon, similar to Battlefield 2 and Battlefield 2142, and can perform a quick slash attack, which will kill in two hits to the front or one to the back, but will not award the player with Dog Tags. Pressing and holding the attack button at an enemy from the back or side will perform a quick stealth takedown, which will award the player their victim's Dog Tags, which also awards a EXP bonus. Trivia *''Battlefield: Bad Company 2'' is the first ''Battlefield'' game where the player is not allowed to wield the knife as a weapon, it now functions more as a melee attack than a CQC weapon. The player just uses the knife then puts it away instantly, returning back to wielding the previously equipped item. The only exception of this is the very beginning of Operation Aurora and the beginning of Airborne. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the weapon used is actually an M9 bayonet rather than a stand-alone combat knife. *Occasionally, after slashing with the knife, the player character may hold their knife for a few seconds the same way as in the mission Operation: Aurora, usually during a small lag spike. *In Battlefield: Bad Company it is possible to cut down small trees with the knife. *A glitch can occur in Bad Company 2 when the player is climbing a ladder. If the player starts climbing in mid-slash, they will equip the knife after reaching the top. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, ''when you try to stab someone but it looks like as if the player stabbed thin air, it shows a hit marker meaning you killed someone. *In ''Battlefield Vietnam, the files for the ARVN and U.S. knives are the same as those used by the allies' knife in Battlefield 1942, with a different model. The axis combat knife still exists in the game files, but goes unused, replaced by the NVA and Viet Cong melee weapons. Videos Video:BFV knifing|Knife combat in Battlefield Vietnam, on the map Operation Flaming Dart Video:COMBAT KNIFE|Gameplay with the Combat Knife in Battlefield: Bad Company 2's multiplayer Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Gadgets of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Melee Weapons